1. Field
One or more aspects of the present invention relate to a deposition source assembly, an organic layer deposition apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the organic layer deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic layer deposition apparatus that can be simply applied to the manufacture of large-sized display devices on a mass scale and that improves manufacturing yield, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the organic layer deposition apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The apparatuses display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and thus light is emitted. However, it is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency just with such a structure, and thus, intermediate layers including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, or the like may be additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
However, it is very difficult to form organic thin films, such as the emission layer and the intermediate layers, in a fine pattern. Also, the luminous efficiencies of red, green, and blue may vary according to the emission layer and the intermediate layers. Accordingly, it is very difficult to perform patterning of organic thin films in a large area by using a comparable organic layer deposition apparatus. Thus, manufacturing a large-sized organic light-emitting display apparatus having satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, luminous efficiency, and life-span characteristics is limited. Accordingly, there is an urgent need to solve this patterning problem.
The background technology described above is technical information that the inventor(s) of the present application has achieved to derive the present invention or has achieved during the derivation of the present invention. Thus, it cannot be considered that the background technology has been published to the public before the filing of the present invention.